


A Gift

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: The Deer Photo [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marauders (Harry Potter), Animagus, First Transformations, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Nothing explicit, animagi, but Sirius loves him the most, first transformation, they all love Remus, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Short drabble about the first time the Marauders transform into their Animagus forms, and subsequently are seen by Remus. Caught in the act!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually inspired by an image posted on writeworld's tumblr account, and was originally posted on tumblr. 
> 
> Just what it says on the tin! The boys change for the first time, and Remus is grateful.

They’d known what their animagi would be prior to their first actual transformations. Or, at least, they’d known their vague outlines. James was some sort of deer —a STAG, he’d yell at Sirius whenever he tried to call him a doe— Sirius was a dog —I’M THE GRIM, he’d yelled for days after— and Peter was a mouse —“I’m probably a rat, knowing my luck.” So when they transformed for the first time, there weren’t any huge surprises. They’d gone a little ways into the forest, unaware that Remus had caught on to their leaving him alone all the time and was following to see what they were up to.

Peter went first, mainly because Sirius and James were sure that he’d need the most help. He transformed without a problem, though, surprising both of them, and the other two boys didn’t bother to hold in their laughter when the rat stood before them. In the bushes he was hiding in, Remus stood stock-still, completely shocked.

James went next, and when he was through, a stag —a STAG!— stood there in front of Sirius. He had white spots that Sirius called ‘girly’ before he got hit with one of the antlers. Smacking the stag on the side, Sirius took a step back and transformed as well.

Remus’ breath escaped him completely at the sight of the three animals before him. How the hell had they managed this? He watched, wide-eyed, as they all transformed back, and congratulated each other with huge grins and high-fives. And then, suddenly, Sirius turned and looked straight at him, his his blood turned to ice in his veins. “Alright, Moony, you can come out now.”

Peter and James exchanged a confused look, but slowly, Remus made his way into the open, and and their expressions went from confused to surprised. Sirius looked smug, however.

“You’re not at quiet as you think,” he said, and Remus wondered vaguely why he wasn’t panicking. As if he’d read his thoughts, Sirius shrugged a little. “We had planned to tell you formally, but this was as good a way as any. What do you think?”

“…Think?” Remus asked, feeling weak.

“Yeah. We’re animagi now… You saw. We did it so Moony didn’t have to be along on the full anymore.”

James and Peter nodded along, and Remus’ eyes widened almost comically. “You… You did this for me?” he stammered out. Sirius grinned at him.

“Duh!”

Remus stared at all of them for a moment before lurching forward and wrapping his arms around Sirius, who was closest to him. “Thank you thank you thank you,” he whispered, tears in his eyes. Sirius patted him on the back, and smirked at the other two.

“See? I told you he’d like it.”


End file.
